The Power Ponies
by Grand Tome Publishing
Summary: Set between "Equestria Girls JT" and "Equestria Girls JT: Rainbow Rocks", the Mane 6 find themselves sucked into Spike's comic book and must work together with the Power Ponies to find a way to return to Ponyville while fighting the Power Ponies' archenemies. This story is based on both the season 4 episode, "Power Ponies" and the My Little Pony 2014 Annual comic.
1. Issue 1

Twilight was asleep in her bed when a light was turned on at the other end of her bed. The light soon got Twilight to wake up and she glanced over to where the light was coming from.

"Spike, you really need to go to sleep." Twilight rose up from her bed and told Spike, who was busy reading a comic book. It turned out the light was from the lamp he was using to read his comic.

"Aww, two more minutes, Twilight? I'm just getting to the really good part." Spike then begged Twilight, getting out of his small bed and stepping over to the other end of Twilight's bed with his comic. "The Mane-iac is about to-"

"Mane-iac?" Twilight asked with confusion on the name of the character Spike mentioned.

"The Power Ponies' most evil nemesis!" Spike explained climbing up on top of Twilight's bed and dashed over to her, holding the cover of the comic in front of her. "She was the power-mad owner of a hair care product company." He opened the book to two pages featuring said origin story and pointed to the first panel. "A tragic accident at her shampoo factory in Maretropolis not only gave her mane strange new powers, but also caused her to go *dramatic tone* completely insane!" As he explained the Mane-iac's origin story, the comic showed the villain accidentally falling off a catwalk she was standing on and into a vat of experimental shampoo her company was making, to which loose electric wires also fell into the vat and electrocuted the substance. The very last panel in the comic was of the Mane-iac rising out of the vat of shampoo, now having a purple coat and a green mane, which began to form tentacle-like appendages while she now sported an evil, insane expression on her face. Twilight playfully rolled her eyes at how seriously Spike was over a comic. "She and her henchponies are planning to break into the Maretropolis Museum and steal the Electro Orb, so she could use it to power up her doomsday device. Of course, the Mane-iac wouldn't even known if Hum Drum hadn't slipped up and told her all about it."

Twilight was left confused on who Spike was talking about. "Hum Drum?"

"Uh. The guy in the blue boots and pointless red cape." Spike explained showing her said character in his comic. "The Power Ponies' bumbling and totally useless sidekick. The Power Ponies have to stop the Mane-iac or Maretropolis is DOO-HOO-HOO-HOOMED!"

"Believe me, Spike. If anypony understands what it's like to get caught up in a really good book, it's me. But if we're going to help Rarity restore the tapestry at Celestia and Luna's old castle tomorrow, we all have to do our part. We don't want to be too tired to lend a hoof. Or claw." Twilight said to Spike understanding his interest in the comic.

Spike turned to his comic an realized Twilight had a point. "Okay, okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Spike returned to his bed and turned the lamp off before going underneath the covers.

As Twilight rested back down, Spike's hand emerged from the covers and tried to retrieve his comic. Though, Twilight soon noticed his attempt and used her magic to take the comic before he did. Spike pulled the covers off of him and was disappointed that Twilight snatched the comic away. He really wanted to see how the Power Ponies would stop the Mane-iac.

"Two more minutes." Twilight told him giving him an assuring smile.

"Yes!" Spike cheered retrieving the comic and doing a backflip. He turned the lamp back on and eagerly continued reading.

**Opening**

_My Little Pony, My Little Pony_

_Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh_

_(My Little Pony)_

_I used to wonder_

_What friendship could be_

_(My Little Pony)_

_Until you all shared_

_Its magic with me_

_Big adventure_

_Tons of fun_

_A beautiful heart_

_Faithful and strong_

_Sharing kindness_

_It's an easy feat!_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_You have my little ponies_

_Do you know you're all my very best friends_

**End**

The following morning, the Mane 6 were in the throne room of the Castle of the Two Sisters. Rarity was wanting to help restore the tapestry in the castle, seeing the as works of art and didn't wish to see it all rot away in a ruined structure of Equestrian history that was crumbling and falling apart. She had attempted to do it with Fluttershy a little while back, but when things didn't turn out the way she had hoped, she decided to recruit her friends and have it be done in the day.

"Looking good, darlings." Rarity told her friends. "Now, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, I want you both to take down that tapestry above the entrance to the library."

"You got it." Rainbow said flying over to said tapestry with Fluttershy.

Spike, meanwhile, was in charge of providing the Mane 6 with refreshments, as per usual. He also had a check list of all the known tapestry in the castle to help keep track if they forgot one.

On the right side of the room, Applejack was in the middle of taking down one of the tapestries down on a ladder while Pinkie was watching her on the ground and instructing her.

"A little bit more to the left!" Pinkie called out to Applejack, who then tried to remove the tapestry from the wall. "No, the other left." Applejack expressed annoyance at Pinkie's change of direction and yet followed her advice, anyway, which managed to get the tapestry down. "Awesome. On to the next tapestry."

Spike then rolled in his cart of refreshments to Applejack. "Need something to chow down on?"

"Naw, that's okay." Applejack replied to Spike.

"Yep, we're good." Pinkie then also answered.

The two walked away from Spike and moved on to the next tapestry. Spike then pulled out his list and crossed off the tapestry that Applejack and Pinkie took down. He then over and saw Rainbow Dash, who was in the middle of taking down one of the tapestries on the left side of the room.

"Rainbow Dash? You need anything?" Spike asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm good." Rainbow informed Spike from at the top of the tapestry.

But just as Spike was about to cross off the tapestry that Rainbow Dash was taking down, he realized that they had acquired practically all of the tapestry on the list, meaning they had accomplished Rarity's goal. And as Spike looked around the room, the tapestry was indeed all taken down. He then ran up to Twilight in the middle of the room.

"Are we done already?" Spike asked Twilight surprised by how quick it took them to collect all of the castle's tapestry.

"I think that's everything, Spike." Twilight answered Spike. "Why don't you find a quiet spot and finish reading your comic while we pack everything up?" Twilight used her magic to pull out the comic Spike was reading last night from the backpack Spike was carrying and handed it to him. "Weren't you right at the part where Hum Drum was about to stop the villain?"

"Hum Drum never stops the villain." Spike rebuttaled after catching up with Twilight, expressing annoyance in his tone. "He's just there for comic relief." Suddenly, Spike yelped, causing him to launch into the air and fall back down in pain as Twilight caught him before he hit the ground and placed him down. She analyzed Spike's foot and saw that he stepped on a sticker, which she soon plucked off.

"Well, I know the Power Ponies will stop the villain." Twilight assured to Spike. He soon left to help the rest of the Mane 6 pack up all of the tapestry they collected.

Spike felt like he should say something, but chose to take Twilight's advice instead since he was wanting to finish his issue and see what happens, as Twilight pointed out. Spike chose to read his comic in the library and after sitting down, he tried to catch up on where he left off. Up above the ceiling was a spiderbot surveying Spike. However, it soon detected another source of magic nearby and saw that it was on the other side of the wall. It then used its own mini drill to burrow through the wall to reach the magical source, only to find a hidden chamber. The room was round and without a floor, with a bottomless pit in its place. The only thing there was to walk on was a narrow staircase connected to a circular area at the center of the room with what appeared to be a stone tablet placed on a pedestal. The spiderbot crawled down to the staircase and climbed up until it reached the pedestal. The spiderbot then crawled up to it and reached the pedestal's top, where it saw that it was actually two stone tablets stacked together with two ties keeping them together on it's right side. The tablets resembled a book and had spikes on the "cover" and written on it was what seemed like an ancient language. The spiderbot analyzed that the magic source it detected earlier was coming from this artifact and as it crawled on top of the tablet, it planted its underside onto it and started draining the magic within it similar to how Sunset Shimmer was drained of hers back in the world of Canterlot High.

"Mane-iac breaks into the museum... Okay, here we go." Spike said back in the library having finally gotten to where he left off in his comic. "Oohhh, what a surprise. Hum Drum is in the way again while the Power Ponies do all the work."

Back in the chamber, the spiderbot was in the middle of extracting the magic from the book.

"Spike! We'e ready to go!" Twilight called out to Spike from outside the chamber, catching the latter's attention, who placed down his comic and left to join the Mane 6.

All of a sudden, the spiderbot started to malfunction as its systems couldn't handle the magic that it was extracting from inside the tablet. The spiderbot soon short circuited and the magic it had managed to extract leaked out as a green aura and exited the chamber through the hole the spiderbot made.

"Oh, wait! Almost forgot my comic!" Spike said offscreen as the green magic then seeped into his comic. Spike re-entered the library and retrieved his comic, only for the green magic aura to swirl around the comic Spike was holding, to which the comic suddenly opened up on its own and a green vortex formed inside. The vortex starts sucking Spike into the comic just as Twilight and her friends entered the room to check on him. Unbeknownst to everyone, the spiderbot had returned to the library after having rebooted from its crash and witnessed the events unfolding.

"Spike, what are you-" Twilight almost asked before witnessing Spike being sucked into the comic.

"HEEEEELP!" Spike pleaded in terror as he was nearby sucked in by the comic.

"SPIKE!" Twilight reacted to Spike's situation as she ran over to him and tried to pull him out, only to end up getting nearby sucked into the comic as well, saved only by Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash ended up in the same fate as Twilight, followed by Applejack, who tried to pull her out, and then Fluttershy and Rarity, who try to save Applejack from being sucked in. This, however, proved fruitless as the last two were also pulled in the comic. Lastly, there was Pinkie Pie, who instead cheerfully jumped into the vortex to join her friends while letting out the word "Whee-hee!". Once everypony was sucked into it, the aura surrounding the comic seemingly disappeared and the comic itself dropped to the floor.


	2. Issue 2

Spike was the first to regain consciousness and found that he was lying on a sidewalk with some citizens walking past him and the Mane 6 to places they needed to go to. As he got back up on his feet, he looked around him and saw that he was in a city of sorts in the middle of the day. The place looked as though it were Manehatten, at least from the architecture. But as he took a closer look at the museum right before him, he began to realize right away.

"Is this...Maretropolis?" Spike said to himself staring at the museum. He heard a couple of groans from behind and realized, after turning his back, that his friends wre also brought to this world as well. "Twilight! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I think we're all fine, Spike." Twilight responded to Spike's question as the latter helped her back up and then moved on to the others.

"Somepony mind telling me what the hay is going on?" Applejack soon asked obviously confused by their situation.

"Th-This is the city in my comic book! It somehow zapped us all in here!" Spike speculated.

"So, somepony zap us back out!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I wish I knew how, but I think if we want to get back to Ponyville, I think we have to help the Power Ponies stop the Mane-iac from using her doomsday device to destroy it." Spike soon speculated.

At that moment, an explosion went off from at the entrance to the museum and Spike and the Mane 6 turned their attention to the now destroyed museum entrance while every citizen in the area immediately ran away soon afterwards. The entrance to the museum was completely demolished, leaving a giant gaping hole in its place. What appeared to green tentacles then emerged from the smoke and latch onto the museum and the street.

"So, you're with the Power Ponies? *laughs maniacally* How kind of you to join us." An ominous voice said to the Mane 6 from within the smoke before it cleared up and revealed to be the Mane-iac herself having successfully stolen the Electro-Orb.

"Who's that?" Fluttershy asked Spike intimidated by the presence of the Mane-iac.

"That's the Mane-iac! The Power Ponies archnemesis!" Spike informed the Mane 6.

"My, I appear to have a fan. It's such a shame that you will all have to be destroyed." Te Mane-iac said where her mane's appendages soon charged directed at them.

However, the Mane-iac's mane was soon frozen solid by a beam blasting at her from above before she could even have a chance.

"Nice job stopping the Mane-iac, Twilight." Spike congratulated Twilight on what he thought was her work.

"I didn't do that." Twilight pointed out.

"Oh? Then who did?" Mane-iac questioned Twilight.

"The Power Ponies did, Mane-iac!" Another pony's voice called out to the Mane-iac, directing both Mane-iac and the Mane 6's attention to the top of the building behind them. Standing intimidatingly on the rooftop were the superhero group of Spike's comic, the Power Ponies. "Okay, Power Ponies- let's go!"

"They're the...Power Ponies!" Spike exclaimed over getting to see his heroes in person, who then landed on the ground safely and charged into battle. "So, that means the Masked Matterhorn must've been the one who froze Mane-iac's mane!"

"Who did what?" Twilight asked Spike in confusion over what he said.

"That's the Masked Matterhorn!" Spike then explained pointing to the pale light grayish rose unicorn with the grayish heliotrope colored mane and tail. Her Power Pony outfit was red violet with white boots and wore gold framed goggles. "She can shoot all kinds of power beams from her horn!"

"Time for the 'Mane' event!" The Mane-iac remarked while also making a bad pun. Her mane then shattered free from the ice and its appendages sprung directly at the Power Ponies.

"Your mane is last season, Mane-iac!" One of the Power Ponies remarked to Mane-iac using her lasso on several of the latter's mane appendages and tying them up together. She was a light goldish gray Earth pony with a light azure mane and tail. Her Power Pony outfit was a red jumpsuit and she wore both black boots, a black headmask, her mane was wrapped in a green hairnet, along with her tail and she carried around with her a utility belt containing horseshoes (which she called 'Hooferangs') and a compartment for her lasso.

"Mistress Mare-velous!" Spike stated watching her and then explaining to the rest of the Mane 6. "She's psychically connected to the lasso she uses."

"That's right, citizen dragon." Mistress Mare-velous said to Spike. "And it also acts as a hair tie!"

Some tentacles were charging directly at Fluttershy, only to be stopped by a light grey pegasus with a light brown mane and tail, who stood her ground against them. Her Power Pony outfit was green and she wore a purple mask to conceal her identity.

"Um... you tentacles better st-stay away from her." The pegasus warned the living hair, though she was a bit nervous in her tone. "I-I might get angry!"

"Don't worry, Fluttershy! That's Saddle Rager! She'll lose her temper and turn into a huge, super strong monster!" Spike called out and informed Fluttershy about the pony that was saving her.

"Oh, gosh! That wouldn't be polite!" Fluttershy commented on Saddle Rager's method of stopping the hair.

The appendages then pressed on toward Saddle Rager and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash saw the hair about to attack Fluttershy and Saddle Rager and dove down as fast as she could to their aid. But just as she was about to tackle the hair, the latter was soon struck by what seemed like a stray bolt of lightning. Rainbow Dash knew that there wasn't a single cloud in the sky from when she and her friends arrived in this world.

"Taste the fury of the storm, thou cursed mane!" Someone cried out from above, to which both Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Saddle Rager looked up and saw that it was a pale blue pegasus with a purple mane, who had summoned a thunderstorm to strike at the hair. Her Power Pony outfit was black with white boots, white collar and wore a black and white headpiece on her head and a thunderbolt necklace around her neck, which she held in her hoof.

"Whoa! Who is that?!" Rainbow Dash asked awestruck by the pony that had summoned a thunderstorm.

"That's Zapp!" Spike informed Rainbow Dash. "Her superpower is controlling the mighty forces of nature by holstering the Thunderer!"

The Mane-iac then decided to play dirty as she pulled up a mailbox from the sidewalk and threw it directly at Pinkie, making contact before the latter could get out of the way. However, by the time the dust settled, Pinkie was actually gone.

"Pinkie! Where'd she go?" Rainbow Dash asked wondering what happened to her friend.

Their question was soon answered as Pinkie was letting out a wee while being carried away by a light lime green Earth pony with an orange mane and tail, who managed to save her in the nick of time with her superspeed. The pony's Power Pony outfit was white with purple arrows and lock of her hair stuck out at the top of the hood.

"Hee hee hee. I'm already starting to like this pony." The super fast pony remarked about Pinkie's bubbly personality.

"That was Fili-Second! The fastest mare in all of Maretropolis!" Spike informed the Mane 6 about Pinkie's savior. "She's probably taking Pinkie far away from here as possible."

Rarity was then saved from some creeping appendages by pink energy constructs in the form of hair curls. The constructs were made by a light yellow unicorn with mane and tail, whom Rarity had shown gratitude and admiration. Her Power Pony outfit was dark blue, along with her mask, where it featured some blue diamond patterns, as well as some in her mane.

"That's Radiance." Spike informed Rarity. "She uses her jewelry to create attack constructs."

"What's an attack construct?" Rarity asked Spike.

"She just thinks of something (anything, actually) and her bracelets make it appear." Spike further explained pointing to the jewel bracelets Radiance was wearing.

"Your hair really needs fixing, Mane-iac. Because it's all getting tangled in knots." Radiance said to Mane-iac while she used construct hands to braid all the appendages together, preventing it all from attacking the Power Ponies and the Mane 6 any further.

"You think this will all stop me?! I still have the Electro-Orb! And I'll still be able to-" The Mane-iac then goated the Power Ponies and Mane 6 before a forest green colt with a brown mane and tail landed on top of her, having fallen from the same building the Power Ponies were on earlier. He wore blue boots,, a blue belt with a gold buckle, a red cape and a black mask. This then knocked the Mane-iac out cold just as the colt rose up to face the others.

"Uh...did I screw up again?" The colt asked everyone.

"And...that's Hum Drum..." Spike pointed out to the Mane 6 in disappointment.

Later, the police arrived and transported the Mane-iac into a police van while the Masked Matterhorn discussed with the city's police commissioner, who was a blue Earth pony wearing a trenchcoat and glasses and had a white mane, tail and even a moustache. At that moment, both Pinkie and Fili-Second returned to rejoin the group. Later, the Mane 6 were invited by the Power Ponies to a ceremony Maretropolis held for their victory over the Mane-iac. The citizens in the crowd cheered on for their saviors with excitement and gratitude, much to the Mane 6's astonishment, who all started to grow admiration for the heroes after having seen them in action not too long ago.

"Yes, whenever there is a crime or crisis in Maretropolis, who else will save us than the Power Ponies?" Maretropolis's mayor said to the crowd on the podium. She was a pale light grayish azure with a white mane and tail and was wearing small circle-framed glasses, a blue blazer-coat with a white sash which had "MAYOR" written on the front and a red bowtie. She stepped off the podium and walked up to the Masked Matterhorn taking out and presenting a giant key. "For your tireless efforts in defending this city, I would like to present the Power Ponies with yet another key to the city!" The Masked Matterhorn then accepting the key from the mayor without much hesitation.

"Thank you, Mayor Blossom!" The Masked Matterhorn thanked the mayor as she turned her attention to the crowd. "And we Power Ponies are proud to serve the citizens of Maretropolis! We'll never stop fighting for truth, justice and the Maretropolis way!"

"Excuse me, Miss Matter-Horn! Inky Quills, reporter for the Maretropolis's Gazette!" One of the reporters asked the Masked Matterhorn in the crowd. "Can you tell us the secret to the Power Ponies' success?"

"Indeed I can, Mr. Quills!" Masked Matter-Horn replied back to Inky Quills's question gladly. "The reason we're such an effective group is simple: teamwork!"

Twilight saw how Masked Matter-Horn was and with that, she knew right away that she was a brilliant and tactical leader.

The Mane 6 then looked for the Power Ponies' headquarters in the city after the ceremony. They decided to have Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly up and search for the building.

"Alright, Spike. Which building am I looking for?" Rainbow Dash asked Spike.

"It should be the one with the two Ps on the front. You shouldn't miss it." Spike informed her.

"You mean like that one?" Fluttershy asked pointing her hoof at said building with two Ps on top, to everyone's surprise.

"Uh, yeah. That's the one." Spike answered confirming it was their destination.

The Mane 6 then traveled to the Power Ponies' headquarters, having arrived at the entrance and entering inside. There were confident that this world's heroes would help them return to their world as they approached the Power Ponies, who had just returned.

"Excuse us, Power Ponies. My friends and I need your-" Twilight greeted herself and the rest of the Mane 6 to the Power Ponies.

"This team stinks!" Mistress Mare-velous stated bitterly to her teammates, who were all sharing an equal amount of bitterness. The Mane 6 were shocked at Mistress Mare-velous's statement. "I don't know why I waste my time with you losers! I should be out there fighting crime on my own!"

"And that lame ceremony, bleh! So, boring!" Fili-Second commented boredly. Pinkie took offense to Fili-Second's insult, knowing how hard the ponies of Maretropolis worked on the ceremony.

"I hardly got appear at all!" Radiance complained.

"Cease your complaining, Radiance!" Zapp told off Radiance. "Your visage has already grazed three magazine covers this month!"

"Stop it! I can't take all this fighting!" Saddle Rager pleaded getting a headache from Radiance and Zapp's arguing and almost turning into her monster form.

"Cool it, everypony!" Masked Matter-Horn ordered her teammates, getting their attention. "Just don't argue in public, all right? As long as we stop villains and act like a team, you can shout at each other in the headquarters all you want!"

Instantly, all six of the Power Ponies retreated to their rooms in a desperate attempt to get away from each other. The Mane 6 were left stunned at what they just witnessed. What seemed like a team of superheroes turned into a group of jerks who couldn't stand one another. Were they really like that the whole time?

"Don't worry, it's a regular thing here." Hum Drum informed the Mane 6 about what just happened. He was the only one who stayed behind.

"You mean to tell us they always act like that?" Applejack asked Hum Drum.

"Yeah, but it wasn't always like this. They used to get along so well with one another. Nowadays, they can't even stand to look at each other without arguing. Anyway, if you want the Power Ponies' help, then follow me. I'll take you to the Masked Matterhorn."

Hum Drum lead the Mane 6 to the Masked Matterhorn, who was just about to enter her room, but stopped when she noticed Hum Drum arrived with the Mane 6.

"Excuse me, Masked Matterhorn, these citizens need our help." Hum Drum informed his leader.


	3. Issue 3

On the outskirts of Maretropolis was the city's most infamous mental institute/prison, Balkham Asylum. Here was where all of the Power Ponies' most dangerous foes were locked away, including some that were currently having a little meeting at a round table.

"So, Smudge, those accursed Power Ponies stopped your latest scheme again?" Pharaoh Phetlock, an Ancient Egyptian-style villain, asked Smudge, who was made of black slime, but had a red outline. Pharaoh was an amberish gray stallion with a black mane and tail and wore a blue prison uniform.

"Mnuuuurgh." Smudge merely replied, unable to speak.

"What a shame. Just think of how much delicious despair there would have been if you'd managed to pull it off..." Long-Face, a villain dressed like a mime, remarked with a sinister smirk. He was a white long-faced pegasus stallion with a black ragged mane and tail. His eyes were pure scarlet with black makeup around his eyes. "Ah, it would have been beautiful!"

"Ah, and Miss High Heel!" Pharaoh spotted and then greeted another villain walking up to the table, High Heel, a shoe-themed villain. "So good of you to join us!"

"Spare me your jokes, Pharaoh." High Heel responded to Pharaoh's greeting having reached the table. She was a pale, light grayish amber Earth pony with a dark heliotrope mane and tail and was wearing a red prison uniform. "Those blasted Power Ponies... You've been caught by those dratted do-gooders as often as I have."

Neither one of the three hated to admit it, but she wasn't wrong.

"We've all been stopped by the Power Ponies many times. Which is why..." Another voice said to the group, who turned out to be the Mane-iac approaching their table. Similarly to Pharaoh, Long-Face and High Heel, her uniform matched the color of her regular supervillain outfit. Her mane was also now wrapped entirely in locks and chains to keep the appendages of her hair from moving. "...I suggest we try something new."

"M-M-M-Mane-iac! How w-w-wonderful to see you..." Pharaoh nervously greeted Mane-iac, trying to not upset her over fear of what she would do to him.

"Likewise, Pharaoh." The Mane-iac greeted herself to Pharaoh arriving at the edge of the other side of the group's table. "As Miss High Heel just said, we've all been burned by that blasted battalion. And it seems like they have new allies on their side."

"What kind of allies?" High Heel asked Mane-iac.

"As I attempted to steal the Electro-Orb, I encountered a couple of ponies and their pet dragon who claimed themselves to be from another world. And since they're now with the Power Ponies, why don't we try the same thing?"

"What do you mean?" Long Face asked Mane-iac confused.

"Simple, my fellow felons: we all join forces and form a team of our own." Mane-iac then proposed to her inmates.

"Our own team. A combined power that could potentially reprehend the Power Ponies? Why, that's brilliant!" Pharaoh said seeing through the Mane-iac's plan and immediately agreeing to it.

"Glurgh!" Smudge replied also agreeing to the plan.

"It's an intriguing plan, Mane-iac, but I believe we'll need to escape before we put it in motion." High Heel soon pointed out to the Mane-iac.

"Oh, don't worry about that little detail, High Heel." The Mane-iac reassured High Heel confidentally. "My escort, Shadowmane, is already waiting outside right now."

Outside the asylum's front gates, on top of the branch of a nearby tree, there stood a cloaked pony whose face was hidden in shadow with only glowing yellow eyes shown, along with her mouth being covered by a purple mouthguard.

"You see, I always have somepony to help me break out every time I get locked up in this wretched place. And I've now recruited her as a member to our little coterie" The Mane-iace explained offscreen while it showed Shadowmane infiltrating the prison by jumping over the wall and making her way to the Mane-iac's cell. "She is the finest thief in Maretropolis, after all. And she hates the Power Ponies just as much as we all do."

It then cut back to the Mane-iac with the other villains. "So I asked her to drop by and help us break out. She should be arriving here in, let's see, three, two-" Just as the Mane-iac predicted, one of the walls in the room exploded, covering the whole room in smoke.

"Special delivery." Shadowmane said to the villains after the smoke cleared and revealed her presense. She handed to each villain a saddlebag that she carried on her back.

"My costume, my gadgets, all of my things are in this bag." High Heel said looking into her bag.

"How kind of you, Shadowmane!" Pharaoh thanked Shadowmane after receiving his bag, though she didn't respond.

"And now, my villainous friends, let's have some fun." The Mane-iac said to her new teammates as Shadowmane unlocked all the locks keeping the chains in place around her mane and all the locks and chains drop to the ground soon afterwards.

Minutes later, the villains were fighting off guards while making their way through the prison to escape. And they were having the time of their lives in the process.

"Try these stilettos on for size!" High Heel stated to a guard she was fighting, pinning the sleeves of her uniform into a wall behind her with shoes that act like shurikens.

"Ha ha! This 'team' idea is proving quite fun!" Pharaoh said enjoying the fight as he kicked one of the guards in the latter's behind.

"Indeed." Long Face agreed throwing a test tube of his gas at one of the guards, causing him to break down crying uncontrollably.

After taking out all the guards, Smudge manages to bust a hole in the wall leading to the outside of the prison and allowing the villains to escape.

"Yes! Freedom! Ah ha ha ha ha!" The Mane-iac cheered over their victory.

"Yes, we're free...now what? Shall we take on the Power Ponies and their allies?" Long Face asked soon afterward.

"Not just yet, my cheerless comrade." Mane-iac answered. "Our revenge must be carefully planned and flawlessly executed. But soon, those hapless heroes will find themselves defeated by..."

"**THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINY!**"

The Mane-iac let out an insane giggle at how clever she thought it was.

"'League of Villainy'? Rather generic, don't you think? Maybe 'alliance'?" High Heel then commented on the name the Mane-iac came up with and being unimpressed by it.

"What about 'malevolence' instead of 'villainy'?" Shadowmane then suggested.

"We'll discuss this at the meeting." Mane-iac told her teammates as they fled from the prison.

We then returned to the Mane 6 and the Power Ponies. The Mane 6 had already explained their situation to the Power Ponies, who were all somewhat dumbfounded by their story.

"Let me get this straight. You ponies were sucked into our world by some kind of...magic comic book?" Mistress Mare-velous asked the Mane 6 trying to wrap her head around what she was told.

"Yep. I mean, I was already awesome in my world. But you guys all have superpowers!" Rainbow Dash said excited about them teaming up with the Power Ponies despite seeing what they're really like.

"Almost all of us have superpowers." Zapp then said smugly referring to Hum Drum in a demeaning manner.

"But he's gotta have some powers, too. He's even wearing a cape." Pinkie suggested holding up Hum Drum's red cape with her magic.

"Yeah, but capes don't always mean you have superpowers. Hum Drum is pretty much useless..." Fili-Second pointed out to Pinkie while lying down on the couch as she and the rest of the team all laughed while Hum Drum looked down to the floor in shame.

Spike didn't understand why, but he couldn't help but empathize for Hum Drum, especially as he had faced similar experiences in the past and with how his own teammates treat him.

"Good thing you're not like him, huh?" Twilight whispered to Spike, who nervously agreed.

Suddely, the tower's "General Badness Alarm" went off, alerting everypony.

"Ah, the alarm! Our services are needed!" Zapp declared.

"Oh, joy, I was almost getting bored." Fili-Second complained.

Twilight looked around and saw that Rarity wasn't with them. "What happened to Rarity?"

"In the bathroom, darling!" Rarity shouted offscreen, "Radiance was showing me the tower's bathroom and we're sharing a relaxing bath together!"

"Is that the alarm? I'm not getting out of the tub unless there's an alarm!" Radiance also shouted from the bathroom offscreen.

"Trouble, team!" Masked Matterhorn warned everypony.

"Mane-iac had just escaped Balkham Asylum." Mistress Mare-velous reported what she saw on the monitor, "And if we know the Mane-iac, she most likely retreated to her secret base."

"Masked Matter-Horn, where is the Mane-iac's secret base?" Twilight asked the Masked Matter-Horn.

"Sparkle Labs." Masked Matter-Horn answered. "We need to-"

"We'll take you ponies there." Mistress Mare-velous soon cut off Masked Matter-Horn and said to Twilight. Behind them, Radiance and Rarity exited from the bathroom with towel on their heads. "Fili-Second, you're on reconnaissance! Zapp, you're air support!"

"Hey! I'm team leader! So I give orders!" Masked Matter-Horn soon intervened and butted heads with Mistress Mare-velous over who was in charge while Radiance and Rarity were both drying their manes in the background.

"So hurry up and give them already!" Mistress Mare-velous insisted.

Masked Matter-Horn was then about to say what she wanted to say to her teammates, but felt that Mistress Mare-velous had already beaten her at coming up with a plan. "Do what she said..."

Mistress Mare-velous immediately dashed out of the building without any hesitation.

The team arrived at the Mane-iac's lair, Sparkle Labs. It was an abandoned factory, which seemed to still have a working neon sign of a pony getting her mane washed with shampoo on repeat. Unbeknownst to both the Mane 6 and the Power Ponies, Shadowmane was looking at them from above the building. She then went inside after spotting the Mane 6 and the Power Ponies to inform her teammates.

"Here we are." Masked Matter-Horn informed the Mane 6 of their destination.

"Is that a...shampoo factory?" Applejack asked confused by the villain's choice of setting up her lair in said factory. Just as Applejack asked the question, Fili-Second returned.

"Fili-Second! Report!" Masked Matter-Horn ordered Fili-Second.

"Nothing on the perimeter, but someone's inside the building." Fili-Second informed Masked Matter-Horn.

"Alright, Power Ponies, here's the plan." The Masked Matterhorn told her teammates, "Radiance, you, me and-"

"Come on out, Mane-iac!" Rainbow Dash yelled offscreen as everyone turned their heads to the direction the yell was heard. Rainbow was flying near the building. "Or the Power Ponies are coming in!"

"So much for the element of surprise." Twilight said.

"Hum Drum, you stay here with the dragon." Mistress Mare-velous ordered Hum Drum.

"And leave the rest to us." Zapp then said as both the Power Ponies and Mane 6 walked away leaving Spike and Hum Drum alone.

"Oh, I don't think she's home." Fluttershy suggested hoping she was right. "Maybe we should just come back later."

Unfortunately for Fluttershy, her theory was quickly disproven when the Mane-iac's maniacal laughter echoed from within the building.

"She's home." Rarity pointed out to Fluttershy also showing second thoughts about fighting the Mane-iac as the factory's garage door opened.

"Okay, team: Formation Alpha-Delta-1Z!" Masked Matter-Horn ordered her team as they charged toward the opening garage door. "Halt, Mane-iac! Or face the Power-" However, she, along with the rest of the Power Ponies halted on their tracks immediately by what they soon saw on the other side of the door. "Oh, fudge."

The garage door fully opened to reveal that it was indeed Mane-iac, but the Power Ponies weren't expecting their other enemies standing by her side.

"Hello." The Mane-iac greeted her long-time enemies.

"Fili-Second! Get Princess Twilight and her friends out of here!" Masked Matter-Horn ordered Fili-Second.

"Roger!" Fili-Second responded using her superspeed to take the Mane 6 away, but she was soon dispatched by Shadowmane.

"Hold on, Fili-Second! I'm coming!" Pinkie called out to Fili-Second rushing over to her aid, only to be dispatched by Shadowmane as well.

"Saddle Rager! Get angry!" Masked Matter-Horn told Saddle Rager.

"I can't! I'm too SAA-HAA-HAAAAAD!" Saddle Rager merely told her leader revealed to be infected by Long Face's sad gas.

"ME, TOO-HOO-HOOO!" Fluttershy said also infected as she cried her eyes out.

"Radiance, help-" Masked Matter-Horn asked Radiance.

"My outfit! It's ruined!" Radiance fretted while being engulfed by Smudge along with Rarity.

"Zapp, can you-" Masked Matter-Horn almost asked Zapp before seeing her and Rainbow Dash each getting blinded by a giant shoe over their heads by High Heel.

"Mistress Mare-velous-" Masked Matter-Horn called out to Mistress Mare-velous, who along with Applejack were being overwhelmed by Pharaoh's mummy minions.

"Uh- Any other heroes you know might help, Masked Matter-Horn?" Twilight asked.

"Uh...no...I don't..." Masked Matter-Horn confirmed regrettably.

"Just you two." The Mane-iac then stated to Twilight and Masked Matter-Horn closing in on them. "Would you both care to surrender?"


End file.
